


Flowers, memories, picnics  and music

by kit_skittles



Series: Dream smp stories :D [3]
Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Baker Niki | Nihachu, Cottagecore, Cute, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No shipping, Picnics, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Roleplay, based around the characters not ccs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_skittles/pseuds/kit_skittles
Summary: It was a quiet day in L’manberg, Tubbo and Ghostbur were just sat on a patch of grass near the White House talking about some of the old things that they miss.AKAGhostbur, Tubbo, Niki and Fundy reminisce on the good ol days.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream smp stories :D [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148039
Kudos: 3





	Flowers, memories, picnics  and music

**Author's Note:**

> !! BASED ON THEIR ROLEPLAY CHARACTERS NOT THE CCS !!  
> If anyone is uncomfortable with this I’ll take it down.

It was a quiet day in L’manberg, Tubbo and Ghostbur were just sat on a patch of grass near the White House talking about some of the old things that they miss.

Fundy was helping Niki in her bakery, until Niki decided to go outside for a walk of course fundy had to tag along.

They walked around the country until the pair spotted Ghostbur and Tubbo.

"Hello!" Niki said with a smile. To which Fundy waved and Tubbo returned the smile.

"Hello Niki and Fundy!" Ghostbur exclaimed. 

"What were you two talking about? Or did we walk in on something important?" Niki asked.

"We were talking about..The old L’manberg." Tubbo said smiling sadly.

Niki and fundy nodded and sat down on the grass beside them.  
"I miss it." Fundy mumbled.

"Me too." Niki and Tubbo said in unison.

Ghostbur frowned and pulled out some 'blue' and handed it to his friends and son. "Dont be sad! Have some blue!"

"Niki! Remember when you taught me and Fundy how to bake?" Tubbo said, accepting the blue from Ghostbur.

Niki nodded and her smile started to grow again. "I do! We made cookies and Tommy suggested we went around and sell them to attract people to L’manberg."

Tubbo laughed, like genuinely laughed. "By ‘people’ he meant drug dealers and women, Niki."

"I know, I know. He really hasn’t changed." Niki lay down on the grass and stared and the clear blue sky.

Fundy looked up at the sky"Hey Wil- remember at the first war when before it you made me yell at Sapnap about drugs." 

Ghostbur chuckled, "I do. I do. I remember the anthem."

The anthem. No matter how far away they were from L’manberg they would always have one thing to remember their beloved country from.

The three smiled at the Ghost, before Niki said. "I do too."

"Well I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate. Come on Tubbo you know it."

Tubbo nodded and joined in. "The brutality and the tyranny of their ruler,"

Soon after Fundy joined in. "Well this place is real you needn’t fret, with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fuck Eret. It’s a very real and not blown up L’manberg."

Niki smiled and blinked back a few tears before finally joining in.  
"My L’manberg, my L’manberg, My L’manberg, My L’manberg."

It was nice, just the four of them remembering when times were easier, all of them have been through too much but the four of them were still together and that was all that mattered.

Tubbo lay down beside Niki, as he fell a few tears ran down the side of his face, he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the compass. 

'Your Tommy.' He placed the compass down beside him so Tommy could be there, maybe not in person but he’s still there.

Niki smiled sadly at the sight, when she had an idea to cheer up her friend. "We should go for a picnic!"

Tubbo basically jumped up at the sound of the idea. "That’s a great idea, Niki!"

"We should invite Eret." Ghostbur said.

Fundy nodded and Tubbo reluctantly muttered an 'okay'

"Can we do it in the park with the bees?" Tubbo asked to which Niki nodded.

Then it’s settled, they would have a nice picnic together.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chapter coming soon pog?!?!


End file.
